videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party: Kingdom Tour/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Mario Party: Kingdom Tour. Spaces Normal Spaces Normal spaces are spaces that are commonly encountered on the board. They count towards the reduction of movement from dice rolls. * Blue Space (Color: Blue. Effect: You gain three coins. Other Notes: If it's the Final Five Frenzy, you gain six coins.) * Red Space (Color: Red. Effect: You lose three coins. Other Notes: If it's the Final Five Frenzy, you lose six coins.) * Happening Space (Color: Green. Effect: Activates various events depending on what board it's on and where on the board it is. Other Notes: N/A.) * Lakitu Space (Color: Blue. Effect: Lakitu initiates a Bonus Mini-Game where everyone can earn coins. Other Notes: N/A.) * Bowser Space (Color: Red. Effect: Bowser appears and spins a roulette. Whatever the roulette lands on triggers an effect. Other Notes: Sometimes, an absurdly positive option like getting a thousand coins will appear on the roulette. * Battle Space (Color: Green. Effect: Hammer Bro. initiates a Battle Mini-Game where players battle it out for coins. Other Notes: The amount of coins everyone bets is randomized from the following: 5, 10, 20, 25, 30, and 50. First place receives 70% of the pot, second receives 30%, and third keeps any extras.) * Chance Space (Color: Green. Effect: The board's host initiates Chance Time, where the player who landed on the space plays pachinko to determine who gives what to who. Other Notes: The potential options for the middle slot are: Left slot gives ten coins to right slot, left slot gives twenty coins to right slot, left slot gives a Star to right slot, left slot and right slot trade coins, and left slot and right slot trade Stars.) Special Spaces Special Spaces are encountered occasionally. They do not count towards the reduction of movement from dice rolls. * Star Space (Effect: The player has the option of paying twenty coins to buy a Star. Other Notes: The Final Five Frenzy may change the price of Stars to five coins.) * Card Shop (Effect: The player can purchase Cards. Note that in Bowser's Perilous Park, there's an Card Shop that forces you to buy a predetermined Card. Other Notes: There are two Cards that are unavailable in normal Card Shops. Miracle Cards can only be obtained outside of Card Shops, whereas Bowser Cards are available only in the special Bowser's Perilous Park Card Shop.) * Chain Chomp's Service (Effect: The player has the option to steal coins from another player for free or steal Stars from another player for fifty coins. Other Notes: Anyone being attacked can mash A in an attempt to minimize the damage, though preventing Chain Chomp from stealing a Star is much more difficult than trying to get him to take as few coins as possible.) Boards Toadette's Tricky Treetop This is your everyday starting board. It's hosted by Toadette and takes place atop a huge tree, similar to Woody from Mario Party 3 and 6. You obtain Stars the classic way, reaching the Star Space and paying twenty coins. The board's overall layout is very simple, with a circle dominating the outer edge of the board and a